


Lady in my Life

by WildSpiritualTaterTot19



Category: Hoot (2006)
Genre: Butt Grabbing, Cowgirl Position, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Sex, Loss of Virginity, Riding, Virginity Loss, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildSpiritualTaterTot19/pseuds/WildSpiritualTaterTot19
Summary: When the night comes by, Roy's 2 younger cousins are staying with Roy at his house while their parents are out for the gala. Beatrice comes to stay for the night, only to confess her feelings for Roy. Will Roy accept her feelings?
Relationships: Beatrice Leep/Roy Eberhardt, Roy/Beatrice





	Lady in my Life

This is the first fanfic story of Hoot (2006 film), I have a feeling when Beatrice was mean to Roy in the beginning.

But suddenly, she defends him by stopping the bully whom Roy hits him in the nose. That bully deserved that though, ha!

I shipped Beatrice and Roy because they would make a couple after the film.

Warning: Sex is in this story

If you don't want to read this, it's OK.

So anyways, I hope you have a wonderful day.

I'll posting the first chapter later.

Bye, my luvs!


End file.
